


Band-Aid

by wolfish_willow



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Ratings: G, Schmoop, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://priceless-pixie.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://priceless-pixie.livejournal.com/"><b>priceless_pixie</b></a>'s prompt: J2, Band-Aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band-Aid

Jensen peels back the slippery white plastic backing of the band-aid, throwing the little pieces on the counter without looking anywhere but the cut weeping blood on Jared's finger. It's not too deep, but fingers tend to bleed a lot and he reminds Jared with a brief, pointed look – eyebrow raise and all – to put the paper towel back over it one more time.  


  
Once all the excess blood is cleared away, Jared holds his hand out flat, palm up, and Jensen wraps the sticky bandage over the tan, calloused skin of Jared's index finger. How he managed to cut himself there, Jensen isn't sure, but he really needs to stop underestimating his boyfriend's ability to accidentally hurt himself.  


  
"There, all better."  


  
He sends Jared a small triumphant smile that grows into a grin at the pout on Jared's face, lips turned down and eyes wide and shiny like a puppy begging for a treat. With a fond roll of his eyes, Jensen takes Jared's hand into his own and brings it up to his lips for a smacking kiss.  


  
"Better now?" he asks in mock concern.  


  
Jared shakes his head and points – with the finger not in Jensen's hands – to his mouth, and manages somehow to look even more pathetic and kissable than he had a second ago. If he wasn't sure Jared was a big puppy, Jensen might think he was somehow related to Puss in Boots. No one's eyes should be able to get the big and sad and adorable.  


  
Cupping his boyfriend's cheek, still holding Jared's hand with one of his own, Jensen rubs his thumb lightly over the lip Jared is jutting out. "Oh alright," he says with a put upon sigh.  


  
Leaning forward, Jensen presses their lips together. He feels Jared smile against him and they twine their fingers, Jensen reeling Jared in closer until there's almost no space between them.  


  
"Better now?" he breathes into Jared's mouth.  


  
Jared doesn't need to nod for Jensen to know the answer.  
  



End file.
